Mentiras Frágeis
by VampiraBrRogue
Summary: 15 anos se passaram do trágico episódio na Antártica, sua filha quer desesperadamente conhecê-lo.
1. Festa de Aniversário

Mentiras Frágeis

Capítulo 1– Festa de Aniversário

Mais um ano da sua triste curta vida e, outra festa de aniversário, mesma velha história. Rodeada de mutantes, alguns da mesma idade que ela, mas a maioria mais velha que ela: sua mãe e os amigos dela que eram também seus professores na instituição em que ela morava desde que nasceu, ela assoprou as quinze velas do bolo e sorriu timidamente. Na realidade, o que ela queria fazer era chorar. Sua mãe fingia que tudo estava do jeito que deveria estar. Mas não estava. Nunca esteve. Estava faltando ele, o pai que ela sabia que existia. Mesmo que todos tivessem lhe dito Deus sabe quantas vezes que ele estava morto, algo dentro dela dizia que eram mentiras, ou, ao menos, o que eles imaginavam ser a verdade.

Ela sempre achou que a mãe dela tinha olhos tristes. Desde de sempre, nas suas primeiras lembranças da vida, lá estava ela com seu olhar distante e vazio. Ela achava a sua mãe uma mulher muito bonita, mas o vazio da sua alma roubava-lhe um pouco do brilho que ela deveria ter antes, antes do que, ela não sabia exatamente.

A beleza do sorriso daquela bela mulher era um privilégio que só a sua filha conhecia e mesmo assim era reservado somente para poucas ocasiões especiais.

Mesmo vivendo cercada de pessoas que as amavam e se importavam verdadeiramente com as duas, Vampira não conseguia sorrir para as outras pessoas que ali residiam. Algo dizia a sua filha de quinze anos recém-completos que os outros deveriam saber de algo que ela, em toda a sua ingenuidade, não sabia. Eles sabiam de algo, do porquê da sua mãe ser uma pessoa tão introspectiva. E se sabiam mesmo, entendiam a dor dela e respeitavam o seu jeito de ser. Ela com certeza devia ter demônios na sua mente, qualquer pessoa que a conhecesse poderia dizer o mesmo.

Embora ela amasse sua mãe profundamente, ela estranhava o fato dela parecer estar sempre perdida nos seus próprios pensamentos e, por isso, sentia muito a ausência da sua mãe.

Era como se ela nunca estivesse ao seu lado quando ela precisava, porque algo estava a tormentando e, assim, não permitindo que ela fosse a mãe que sua filha precisava que ela fosse.

Uma pessoa de poucas palavras, ela era. As poucas vezes que elas duas conversavam sobre coisas pessoais e importantes, a adolescente tentava arrancar da mãe algo sobre o seu pai.

"Pô, mãe. Me conta dele aí, vai! Quem é ele? Qual é o nome dele? Eu pareço com ele?" Ela perguntou a ela uma certa vez.

A resposta que obteve foi ver a sua mãe virar-lhe as costas, e chorar de soluçar. Aquilo era prova o bastante de que o que quer que seja que fazia da sua mãe uma pessoa tão triste e por vezes amarga só podia estar de alguma forma relacionado ao seu pai. E consequentemnte, ligado a ela própria também.

Uma vez, uma estranha mulher azul veio visitor a Vampira na mansão e ao vê-la, ficou chocada.

"Meu Deus do Céu! Ela tem os olhos dele!"

Naquela época, a menina tinha nove anos, mas ela nunca esqueceu daquele evento e do significado implícito naquelas palavras. Palavras essas que persistiam na sua mente depois de todo aquele tempo, que volta e meia ocupavam a sua mente.

Ela tinha os olhos do pai dela e ela nunca tinha visto ninguém com olhos daquele jeito. "É um sinal único de mutação." É o que lhe dizia o Dr. McCoy, ou o tio Hank, como ele lhe deixava chamá-lo. Não tão úncio, pelo que parecia. Afinal, o pai dela tinha os olhos iguais aos dela. 'Será que o tio Hank não conheceu o meu pai?' ela se perguntava.

Ter que lidar com os primeiros sinais de sua mutação era conflituoso e complicado pra ela como era pra qualquer mutante adolescente. Mas, ter que lidar com o fato de ter uma mãe zumbi e um pai fantasma, fazia todo o resto parecer muito fácil. Tantas perguntas sem respostas… Porém, hoje, ela estava determinada a conseguir algumas. 'Talvez hoje, com o meu aniversário, a tia Ro vai ter pena de mim e me dar alguma luz sobre essa história toda. Eu quero saber de onde eu venho, eu quero saber quem eu sou.'

"E aí, tia?" A menina aproximou-se da linda mulher de cabelos brancos enquanto estava começava a limpeza pós-festa.

"O que foi, Juliette? Eu sei muito bem que a sua cabeçinha andou voando por outro lugar durante a festa hoje."

"É, parece que você me conhece mesmo muito bem, tia. Talvez melhor que a minha mãe. É sobre onde os meus pensamentos andaram que eu quero falar com você. E não tente me mandar falar com a minha mãe. Eu já tentei várias vezes, e ela não me ajudou em nadinha... A gente pode ir pra algum lugar onde ninguém vai nos ouvir?"

"Claro que sim, criança. Vamos para o meu quarto. É alguma coisa a ver com garotos? Eu posso imaginar a sua mãe não querendo falar sobre isso com você...."

"Quem me dera! Quem me dera, tia, que o meu problema fosse esse…"

Quando elas chegaram no quarta da Ororo, a jovem sentou-se de pernas cruzadas na cama da sua amada tia a quem também chamavam de Tempestade. Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo rosto angelical da garota. Seus cabelos bem longos cobriam a maior parte do seu corpo, de forma que só era possível ver seu rosto e um pouco das pernas dela.

Quando ela levantou o seu olhar, encarando Ororo, fez a mulher de cabelos brancos tremer. Os olhos da menina eram os olhos dela, do amigo que ela traiu. Remorso invadiu todo o seu coração. Como ele puderem ter concordado com aquilo? Especialmente ela, a quem ele tinha ajudado quando ela mais precisou.

"Tia, eu tô chorando… é por causa do meu pai."

"Seu pai, criança? O que tem ele? Nós não já te dissemos milhões de vezes que ele morreu? Então era por isso que você disse que sua mãe não podia te ajudar! Eu não acredito que você continua pressionando ela com essas perguntas, você sabe o quanto isso machuca ela. E agora você já é grande o bastante pra entender."

"Entender? O que tem pra eu entender? Eu não sei nada dele. Absolutamente nada! Vocês nunca nem me contaram como foi que ele morreu. Se ele está morto mesmo, então eu quero visitar o túmulo dele."

"O corpo dele nunca foi encontrado, querida."

"Mmm, finalmente alguma informação concreta. Ninguém tinha me dito isso. Tia, tem algo no meu coração que me diz que ele está por aí, em algum lugar. Eu quero respostas. Eu já vasculhei as coisas todas da minha mãe, papéis antigos, cartas, essas coisas e nunca achei nada que pudesse me levar até o meu pai."

"Oh, Juliette, você está mesmo tão obececada assim por esse assunto? Por que você quer saber de coisas que só vão trazer a tona mais dor e sofrimento pra sua mãe e pra você mesmoa? Tem coisas que são melhores se não forem ditas."

"Eu quero conhecê-lo, só isso. Ele é uma pessoa tão má a ponto de não ficar feliz em conhecer a própria filha?"

"Ok, você venceu. Vou te contar um pouco do que eu sei. Houve uma… er… discordância entre seu pai e os X-Men na Antártica. Descobrimos que ele tinha feito uma coisa terrível no passado. Sua mãe… ela o amava… mas ela ficou tão confusa com o que ela ficou sabendo sobre ele que ela deixou ele lá, abandonou ele, assim como o resto de nós. Quando ela esfriou a cabeça e viu que ele não tinha sido tão mal assim e tentou parar o que tinha começado a fazer de mal para um certo grupo de pessoas, ela começou a procurá-lo em toda a parte. Ela viveu super mal na Antártica por dois meses, passou fome, andou de um lado pro outra como louca, procurando por ele. Mas, ela nunca achou nenhuma pista dele por lá. Então, ela decidiu ir pra Nova Orleans, de onde ele é. Lá ela também procurou por ele por um tempo, mas aí ela ficou sabendo que estava grávida, esperando você, e voltou pra mansão pra cuidar de si própria. A saúde dela estava bem fragilizada com toda a busca, as condições ruins, ela precisava se cuidar, por você."

"Wow! Isso é muita informação, tia. Em poucos minutos, você me contou tanta coisa. Como vocês puderam não me contar nada disso por todos esses anos?"

"Eu acho que você não entenderia isso quando era criança, não é mesmo?"

"Na verdade, eu ainda não entendo. Por que vocês deixaram ele lá pra morrer? O que ele fez era assim tão terrível?" Tempestade não respondeu. "Então, ele não sabia de mim…"

"Não, não sabia. A Vampira e ele, eles tiveram um relacionamento bem longo, terminavam e voltavam o tempo todo, mas não conseguiam ficar longe um do outro por muito tempo. Estava claro que eles se apaixonaram um pelo outro desde o momento que se conheceram. Mas, lembra-se como a sua mãe não podia tocá-la até você ter mais ou menos sete anos? Ela não conseguia controlar os seus poderes. Então, ele só foram mesmo consumar o amor deles um mês antes do que aconteceu na Antártica. Eles estavam numa missão e ficaram sem poderes por alguns dias e foi a chance que eles tiveram. Foi quando eles fizeram você, com certeza."

"Oh! Isso é tão triste. Coitada da mamãe…"

"E é precisamente por isso que eu não deveria ter te contado nada disso. Isso só vai fazê-la relembrar tudo o que se passou e vai sofrer tudo de novo..."

"Eu sei que ela provavelmente fez vocês todos jurarem que não iriam me contar isso, tio. Mas eu agradeço muito que você resolveu me contar. Obrigada, tia. Muito obrigada. Esse foi meu melhor presente de aniversário. Posso só perguntar uma última coisa, tia? Por favoooor!"

Tempestade hesitou um pouco, mas os olhos suplicantes da menina simplesmente não deixariam ela dizer que não. "OK."

"Qual é o nome do meu pai?"

"Le Beau, Remy Le Beau. Ele é um Cajun… estava sempre falando palavra em francês misturado com o inglês cheio de sotaque dele. Foi por isso que a sua mãe lhe deu um nome francês."

"Obrigada, tia." Ela beijou Tempestade carinhosamente e saiu do quarto dela correndo. Ela tinha conseguido mais do que ela tinha imaginado possível. Agora, ela tinha alguma informação concreta que talvez pudesse eventualmente levá-la ao seu pai.

'Remy, o nome dele é Remy.' Ela pensava, seu coraçãozinho cheio de alegria e esperança. "Eu não vou descansar até achar você, senhor Le Beau!" Ela sussurou para si mesma.


	2. Mentiras Frágeis

Capítulo 2 – Mentiras Frágeis

A vida nunca mais foi a mesma para ele depois de ser deixado e desprezado pelas pessoas que amava. Obviamente, ele havia retornado a suas raízes e teve refúgio no Clã dos Ladrões. Mas ter que engolir seu orgulho não foi uma tarefa fácil, aguentar os sermões do seu pai e seguir as ordens dele novamente. Apesar de tudo isso, ele estava determinado a continuar tocando a vida. Continuar vivendo, uma vida miserável, é verdade, mas o que importava era que ele ainda estava vivo.

Nenhum dia passava-se em que ele não pensasse na sua linda belle. Por ironia do destino, era ela a maior ladra da história. Ela tinha roubado o coração dele para sempre. Mesmo depois do que se passou… do desprezo… de tudo o que ele sofreu porque ela nunca procurou por ele, ele nunca deixou de amá-la.

A Bella Donna tentou forçar sua presença de volta na vida dele, mas suas tentativas não tiveram sucesso. Ele preferia estar sozinho. É verdade que ele poderia tê-la usado para tentar esquecer a Vampira, ele escolheu não fazê-lo.

Mesmo com a gratitude que sentia por ela por tê-lo ajudado e cuidado dele quando ele voltou para Nova Orleans fracassado, arrasado, com o coração partido em mil pedaços, essa gratidão era basicamente tudo que ele sentia por ela. Ele havia ficado na casa dela por quase dois meses até estar fisicamente e psicologicamente bem para ver o seu pai.

Nada aconteceu entre ele e sua ex-mulher durante o tempo em que moraram na mesma casa, apesar das tentativas de sedução dela, que não foram poucas. E tudo porque o coração dele ainda pertencia a um certo alguém.

Na sua mesa de cabeceira, ele ainda mantinha um porta-retrato com uma foto dele e Vampira juntos. Aquela foto foi tirada numa era diferente, numa época que eles eram muito jovens e a felicidade brilhava através dos olhos deles. Um futuro feliz e uma vida juntos pareciam objetivos tão fáceis de serem atingidos. Como tudo pôde ter dado tão errado para eles? Como ela pôde abandoná-lo e nunca mais ter voltado pra ele? Será que ela nunca tinha o amado?

Inúmeras vezes aquele mesmo porta-retrato foi arremessado violentamente contra a janela, o chão, a porta, contra o espelho… repetidas vezes o lindo rosto sorridente dela assistiu ele fazendo sexo com uma garota qualquer, alguém esquecível, na cama dele. Mas, na maioria das vezes, ele olhava pro retrato, pro rosto perfeitinho dela, com o porta-retrato em uma mão e uma garrafa de vodka na outra, e chorava a noite toda. E depois de chorar toda a sua tristeza e sonhos estilhaçados, ele perdia a consciência, apagava, ali sozinho no seu quarto e o porta-retrato caía no chão.

Aquela foto e suas memórias era tudo que havia restado dela.

Certa vez, ao ver o noticiário na TV, ele a viu. A camera passou por ela rapidamente, mas ele tinha certeza que era ela. Ela estava com os outros X-Men, no meio de uma multidão, eles assistiam um discurso do Charles Xavier em um congresso sobre mutantes e a interação destes com o restante da humanidade.

Ela apareceu na tela por menos de um segundo, mas para ele, aquele segundo pareceu uma eternidade. Ela parecia exatamente igual para ele. Era a mesma menina linda que o amou há tanto tempo atrás, a mesma menina que virou mulher nos seus braços.

A aparição dela na TV já tinha sido há sete anos atrás, oito anos depois da ultima vez que ele tinha a visto. Ele ainda lembrava-se das ultimas palavras que ela tinha lhe dito: "Você é honesto com as pessoa que ama, Gambit. Caso contrário, é um jogo."

Ela estava certa, ele jogou e perdeu tudo.

Ele pensou em voltar a mansão por diversas vezes, a idéia vivia lhe incomodando, cutucando ele como um diabinho na cabeça dele, o tentando, o incentivando a cavar o burraco que ele estava ainda mais fundo.

Pensando bem, ele poderia mesmo ir na mansão e exigir que lhe deixassem falar com ela. Afinal, ele não tinha nada a perder nessa vida. Podia mesmo voltar… ele não queria falar com ninguém mais, só com ela. Não queria briga, vingança e muito menos o perdão deles, não queria nada além de vê-la, de estar com ela.

Ele queria olhar nos olhos dela. Precisava desesperadamente ver se o brilho vindo daqueles lindos olhos verdes toda vez que eles se olhavam ainda existia.

Mas não importava quantas vezes ele pensasse nisso, por que em todas as vezes, no final, ele desistia. Muito covarde para ver que o amor da vida dele não o amava mais...

'Ela nunca voltou pra mim, nunca me procurou, mesmo depois do efeito do nosso beijo ter passado. Vou ter que viver na incerteza, mas prefiro isso do que saber que ela simplesmente me apagou da vida dela.' ele pensava enquanto tomava mais da vodka.

X X X X

Será que algum dia ela seria capaz de perdoar a si própria? Provavelmente não. Ela tinha abandonado ele lá, deixado o morrer, entreuge a própria sorte. Logo ele que era e continuava sendo o amor de sua vida, o pai da filha dela, o único homem que quis se aproximar dela quando mais ninguém tinha coragem. Ele quis fazer parte da vida dela, tocou o seu coração e deixou que ela o tocasse quando ela não podia fisicamente tocar ninguém.

Não tinha ele provado por diversas vezes que era um homem bom? Não tinha sido um bom membro da equipe e um amigo leal? Essas e outras perguntas assombravam-na. Remorso consumia o que restava dela. Por que todos ele tiveram que julgá-lo baseados em único erro. Todos cometem erros em suas vidas, é bem verdade que o erro dele custou muitas vidas, mas quem eram eles para atirar pedras? Quem eram eles já que os próprios não podiam dizer que jamais haviam cometido erros?

Contudo, ela estava pagando um preço bem justo por ter agido tão cruelmente. Ela teve que ser cortada para que a filha deles nascesse, e teve que assistir outra pessoa amamentar a sua bebê e ela só podia cuidar da família usando aqueles malditas luvas que lhe desproviar do sentido de conexão que só o toque de pele com pele pode oferecer.

Pior ainda, ela teve que aguentar uma vida toda tendo de olhar pra sua filha, a pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo inteiro, e vê-lo através dos olhos da menina. Os olhos dela nunca permitiriam que ela o esquecesse. E isso não era tudo, ultimamente a menina tinha se tornado obcecada com ele. Juliette queria desesperadamente conhecer o pai. E isso quebrava o coração de Vampira em milhões de pedaçõs porque ela sabia que isso não poderia ser porque ela sabia que o pai de Juliette estava morto.

Disso ela tinha certeza porque ela procurou por ele em toda a parte. Ela até foi a Nova Orleans atrás dele, sem sucesso. Depois de andar ás tontas pela região por umas duas semanas, ela finalmente se rendou, engoliu qualquer orgulho e dignidade que lhe restava e procurou a esposa dele, ou talvez viúva fosse a melhor palavra, a Bella Donna.

Ela a conhecia de um tempo atrás quando ela havia acompanhado Gambit numa missão para ajudar seu irmão e a própria Bella Donna. Era óbvio que havia uma animosidade entre as duas, mas desesperada como ela estava para achar o Remy, sentindo as esperanças se esgotarem depois de não o ter encontrado na Antártica, ela sentia que a Bella Donna era a última chance que ela tinha de saber do paradeiro dele. Afinal, se ele houvesse saído com vida da Antártica, com certeza ele ia procurar a família.

"Você tem a cara de pau de vir aqui, moçinha?"

"Eu não sabia onde mais ir. Eu quero saber se você tem alguma notícia do Remy."

"Bem, eu esperaria que você tivesse. Ele não entra em contato comigo há muito tempo, e ouvi dizer que o pai dele está até preocupado por que não tem novidades do Remy há uns quatro meses. E ele, mesmo não tenho o melhor dos relacionamentos com ele, não fica muito tempo sem ligar pro pai. O que vocês X-Men fizeram com ele?"

"Eu… nós… é uma longa história, só diga ao pai dele que eu sinto muito. Mas, eu espero que o Remy vá aparecer aqui, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu me recuso a acreditar que... ele... deixa pra lá... "

"Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer? Que você sente muito? Sente o que? Se você não quer me dizer o que fez com ele, eu não ligo, tudo bem. Mas a minha pergunta é, você vai agora deixar Nova Orleans? Não tem nada aqui pra você encontrar. Além do mais, as pessoas estão notando a sua presença, sabe? Não acho que é seguro para você continuar aqui."

"Bem, sim, eu vou voltar pra Nova Iorque amanhã."

"Ótimo! É porque, assim, as pessoas podem começar a desconfiar, perguntar... você sabe, você por aí, fazendo perguntas sobre o Remy, isso não pode ser muito bom pro negócio da família dele."

"Oh! Ok… bem, tem uma coisa que eu queria te pedir antes de partir. Vou te pedir isso como mulher. Por favor, esqueça a nossa rivalidade. Isso que tenho a dizer é muito importante. Se você alguma vez o amou de verdade, por favor, eu te peço para me fazer esse favor em nome desse amor."

"Nossa! O que você pode querer de mim?"

"Se Remy vier aqui, se ele voltar, diz pra ele que… eu…eu… - uma lágrima escapou-lhe os olhos – Eu estou esperando… estou esperando um filho dele."

"Mas… você… você não podia tocá-lo! De quanto tempo você está?"

"Bem, tornando história longa em curta, eu tinha temporariamente perdido meus poderes numa missão, então... foi assim... só agora eu percebi que estou grávida, tão atordoada que eu estava nessa minha busca pelo Remy. Eu acho que eu devo ter três meses já, porque fazem três meses que nós, assim, estivemos juntos... Você contaria pra ele?"

"Definitivamente sim! Claro que irei contar, se eu tiver a chance. Isso é uma coisa muitíssimo importante, tenho certeza que ele me mataria se eu escondesse uma coisa dessas. Você pode ir em paz e confie em mim, direi que você está grávida se ele passar por aqui nas andanças dele."

"Eu te agradeço."

"Adeus, Vampira e… boa sorte com o seu bebê"

"Obrigada."

Como ele nunca apareceu procurando ela ou a filha deles, ela tinha certeza de que ou ele nunca vou para Nova Orleans em 15 anos, o que era muito improvável ou ele estava morto. Sabendo da gravidez dela, não tinha jeito de ele não ter voltado, ela sabia disso, mesmo que fosse só para ver a filha.

Determinada a não manter falsas esperanças e sofrer ainda mais com isso, ela prefirou acreditar na segunda hipótese.


	3. Longa Estrada

Capítulo 3 – Longa Estrada

Inocentemente, a primeira coisa que ela fez foi procurer o sobrenome dele na lista telefônica. Bobinha ela! Obviamente nem ele e nem a família dele estavam listados nela. Com o seu insucesso, ela foi então tentar hackear os arquivos do cerebro mas também não conseguiu achar nada sobre ele lá.

Finalmente, ela procurou o nome dele no google. Nada! Que estranho! Talvez ele estivesse mesmo morto então… Ela tentou procurar só o sobrenome o que provou ser uma boa idéia já que algumas páginas puderam ser encontradas pelo site de busca. Todos os resultados falava de um tal Clã de Ladrões. Ela até se engasgou sozinha com a surpresa.

"Meu Deus! Será que meu pai é um ladrão? Bem, talvez ele seja mesmo uma pessoa má. Será?"

As histórias que ela achou no site sobre o Clã eram mencionados como supostos rumores ou então dizia-se que era necessário uma citação que comprovasse que aquela informação era de fato verdadeira.

Ainda assim, dois nomes chamaram a atenção dela, Jean-Luc Le Beau e Mercy Le Beau. Essas pessoas deviam conhecer o pai dela, não é?

Mas, de repente, todas aquelas informações começaram a fazer sentido quando ela lembrou-se que a Tempestade lhe falou sobre o pai dela ser um Cajun. O Clã dos Ladrões era supostamente ativo em Nova Orleans. Sabendo ela que os Cajuns são um grupo étnico que vivem, primariamente, na Louisiana, e que Nova Orleans é a maior cidade deste estado, decidiu que ela só podia estar seguindo a pista certa. Os pedaços do quebra-cabeça pareciam enfim estar se encaixando.

Ela pegou uma bolsa de viagem do armário e começou a enchê-la com todas as coisas que via na sua frente e achava que pudesse precisar pra uma viagem de um mês.

Em seguida, entrou nas pontas dos pés no quarto da sua mãe, abriu o guarda-roupas dela, pegou uma blusa e calças pretas e um par de sapatos pretos, os jimmy choos preferidos dela.

É, ela achava que sua mãe não ficaria muito feliz de saber que ela os pegou, mas ela ia mesmo precisar deles para lhe conferirem um ar mais maduro e menos adolescente. Ela e a mãe eram quase do mesmo tamanho, ela tinha certeza de que aquela roupa ia dar jeito. All stars e calças jeans desbotadas não iriam lhe ajudar nada se ela fosse avistada e/ou parada pela polícia no caminho pra Nova Orleans. Não poder apresentar uma carteira de motorista válida eliminariam todas as chances dela chegar ao seu destino pretendido.

Pegar um avião não era uma opção, já que precisaria de um termo legal da sua responsável lhe permitindo viajar.

'Ser de menor é um saco! Não posso fazer nada sozinha...' pensou. Mas ela ia provar ao mundo que ela era capaz de achar o pai dela sozinha. Ou pelo menos, era esse pensamento que lhe dava impulso.

Agora tudo que tinha que fazer era esperar até que a mansão estivesse quieta e que todos estivessem dormindo. Ela já tinha esperado a vida toda por aquele momento, momento em que ela tomasse rédia da sua própria vida e dos seus instintos, em que finalmente ela faria algo para conhecer o seu pai. Algumas horas mais de espera não iriam matá-la.

Finalmente, mais ou menos meia noite e meia, ela desceu as escadas com passos de pluma, vestia as roupas da mãe e usava um pouco de maquiagem. Foi pra garagem depois de ter roubado as chaves do carro de Scott. Uma longa, longaaaa jornada lhe esperava.

X X X X

A maioria dos residentes da mansão estavam sentados em volta da mesa, tomando café da manhã, quando eles ouviram um grito de desespero vindo do andar de cima.

Um instante após, a Vampira aparece, segurando um papel amassado em sua mão direita que não parava de tremer, chorando incontrolavelmente, quase que incapaz de falar por entre as lágrimas, ela diz:

"Ela se foi! Meu bebê partiu. Ela disse que vai procurar por ele …"

Não havia motivos para mais explicações. Todos entenderam quem era o 'ele' de quem ela falava.

"Oh Meu Deus!" Tempestade gritou em desespero e surpresa diante da informação, e ao mesmo tempo deixou cair no chão a caneca de chá que ela segurava. O barulho do objeto se partindo ao encontrar o chão deu mais gravidade e desespero ao momento.

"É tudo minha culpa. Eu sucumbi a insistência da menina e falei dele pra ela ontem..."

"O que? Como você pôde? Por que? O que você contou pra ela, Ororo? Como você pode ter feito isso comigo?" Vampira indagou com tom de acusação.

"Calma, Vampira. Acalme-se, por favor." Scott disse, segurando de leve seu ombro. "Tempestade, você disse pra ela algo que pudesse dar alguma idéia para Juliette sobre o paradeiro dele? Disse de onde ele era? Ou onde ele… se perdeu?"

"Eu falei sim, onde ele foi… abandonado, e também mencionei que ela era um Cajun." A palavra abandonado ganhou mais ênfase do que as demais...

"Ok, então ela sabe do que aconteceu na Antártica." Scott dizia, quando foi interrompido pela Tempestade.

"Ela não sabe de tudo. Só sabe que o deixamos lá. Não sabe o porquê." Ela disse olhando para a amiga que estava aos prantos. O olhar perdido da Vampira fazia parecer que ela estava só de corpo presente e sua alma estava em outro lugar.

"Ok." Continuou Scott. "Então ela sabe que ele ficou... er... sozinho na Antártica. Se ela é uma garota esperta, e eu tenho a certeza de que é, ela jamais iria procurá-lo lá. Disso, vocês podem ter certeza! Ela não iria pra Antártica esperando encontrá-lo lá depois de todos esses anos, obviamente. Ela vai pra Louisiana, provavelmente para Nova Orleans. E isso significa que ainda temos tempo de evitar mais danos e interceptá-la antes de que ela chegue lá. Ela deve estar a caminho. Só precisamos saber como ela foi pra lá." Scott sugeriu.

"Eu digo que nós deveríamos deixar a menina fazer o que ela tem de fazer. Ela quer encontrar a si própria enquanto tenta achar o pai. Eu conheço a garota, ela vai ficar tão furiosa e decepcionada se nós evitarmos que ela faça a única coisa que ela decidiu e precisava fazer sozinha. Ela pode até mesmo se revoltar contra todos nós e se perder por esse mundo de vez. Eu sei muito bem o que é isso. Ouçam a voz de quem tem experiência própria no assunto." Logan disse.

"Eu concordo com o Logan. Além do mais, os poderes dela já começaram a se manifesta há tempos e com o treinamento que ela vem recebendo desde os onze anos, tenho certeza de que ela consegue tomar conta de si própria sem a nossa ajuda." O Hank estava se referindo a habilidade que ela tinha com a energia cinética. Tal como seu pai, ela usava a energia bio-cinética que o corpo dela produz. No entanto, a maneira dela liberar esta energia é um bem diferente da dele.

Enquanto o Gambit precisa passar a energia para um alguma matéria não orgâncica, a energia cinética dela emana da palma das suas mãos e ela controla o fluxo e as rajadas dessa energia facilmente com a sua mente. Assim ela pode usar a energia contra um oponente, sendo capaz de atacá-lo de uma certa distância com um raio de energia. Ah, e claro, ela também consegue passar a energia pra objetos, mas disso, ela não sabe… Seu pai teria que ensiná-la…

"Eu não acredito, Wolverine, que você está mesmo contemplando a possibilidade de sentar aqui e não fazer nada a respeito disso. Vamos esperar até que ela se machuque, ou ainda, que machuque alguém? Nós temos que ir atrás dela, sim!" A Tempestade interferiu.

A essa altura, Vampira estava tendo um ataque nervosa. A Kitty tentava confortá-la mas sem muito sucesso. Foi então que, de repente, a mulher com a mecha branca no cabelo recuperou-se e retomou foco na questão, para a surpresa de todos.

Levantando-se, ela disse: "Podem deixar que eu mesma irei atrás dela. E não quero que ninguém me siga. Essa é minha responsabilidade e de mais ninguém. Eu vou lidar com isso sozinha."

Ninguém teve coragem de se contrapor a ela. O mais absoluto silêncio dominou o ambiente. Não ouvia-se nada, exceto pelo leve som do papel que a Vampira segurava caindo no chão.

*

_Mâezinha, _

_Eu te amo muito. Espero que consiga me perdoar por isso algum dia, mas eu tinha que pelo menos tentar achar o meu pai. Eu acho que ele está vivo, mãe. Eu sinto no meu coração que ele está vivo. _

_Nâo importa o que vai acontecer, eu tenho que vê-lo. E algo dentro de mim me diz que eu vou encontrá-lo. _

_Não tenha medo, mamãe. Te peço que confie em mim, e não esqueca que eu te amo... mas eu amo o meu pai também. _

_*_


End file.
